This invention relates to pallets for storing a load and systems and methods for palletizing a load. More particularly, this invention relates to securing a load to pallets.
Conventionally, a load is secured to a pallet for storage or transportation with flexible banding material which is wrapped around the pallet and the load or items on the pallet and then fastened to itself with a connector. To remove a load or items from the pallet, the banding material is cut and the used banding material is then useless and thrown away. This conventional banding technique is tedious, time consuming, and wasteful. Therefore, there is a need for a palletizing system and method for easily securing a load to a pallet without waste.
The present invention fulfills the above-described need by providing a pallet, a palletizing system, and a method of palletizing involving a reusable pallet and a reusable anchoring device. Generally described, the method of palletizing of this invention comprises placing a load on an upper face of a pallet, engaging the load and the pallet with a strap, and releasably clamping the strap with a selectively releasable clamping mechanism to secure the load to the pallet so that the load can be removed from the pallet by releasing the clamping mechanism from the strap. Multiple straps and releasable clamping mechanisms can be used.
More particularly, this invention encompasses a palletizing system for holding a load comprising a pallet including a base having an upper face for receiving the load and a lower face, and an anchoring device for holding the load on the pallet. The anchoring device comprises a strap for engaging the load and a clamping mechanism for selectively (1) receiving and clamping to the strap so that the load can be secured to the pallet with an anchoring device and, alternatively, (2) releasing the strap so that the load can be removed from the pallet. Desirably, the strap and the clamping mechanism are reusable.
According to one embodiment, the pallet further comprises an aperture for receiving the strap, the aperture being sized to prevent the clamping mechanism from passing through the aperture. More particularly, the pallet further comprises a housing fixed to the base for receiving the clamping mechanism, the housing including the aperture and having an opening for receiving the clamping mechanism and providing access to the clamping mechanism so that the clamping mechanism can be manipulated in the housing. To secure the load to the pallet, the strap is engaged with the load and fed through the aperture in the housing and then through the clamping mechanism. The clamping mechanism is fed along the strap until the strap is taut and the clamping mechanism is disposed snuggly in the housing of the pallet.
The clamping mechanism desirably comprises a body, at least one bore through the body for receiving the strap, and a gripping member movably disposed in the body for selectively gripping the strap in the bore to fix the clamping mechanism to the strap and, alternatively, releasing the strap so that the strap can be released from the bore. More particularly, the clamping mechanism body includes a channel in communication with the bore, the gripping member movably disposed in the channel. According to a particular embodiment, the channel in the body converges at an acute angle to the bore towards an inlet of the bore and the gripping member is movably biased towards the bore, such that, (1) when the gripping member is biased towards the bore, the gripping member forces the strap into frictional engagement with the strap within the bore and inhibits withdrawal of the strap through the inlet of the bore, and (2) when the gripping member is pulled away from the bore, the strap can be released through the inlet of the bore.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, drawings, and claims.